1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance system and a surveillance method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surveillance system and a surveillance method having a multi-area motion-detection function.
2. Description of Related Art
In a surveillance system, it will take a huge amount of storage capacities when the surveillance system continues to capture continuous surveillance videos for a long time; therefore, a technology of motion-detection is developed. The technology of motion-detection is capable of detecting an instant surveillance video. When a motion is occurred on the surveillance video, the surveillance video will be recorded or a warning message will be sent out by the surveillance system, if not; the surveillance video will not be recorded or a warning message will not be sent out by the surveillance system.
However, according to the conventional technology of motion-detection, an erroneous judgment is often happened in the condition of motion-detection. For a surveillance system arranged in a room as an example, the surveillance video would be affected because the variation of weather or sunshine outside the room would be frequently through the window, so that the mechanism of motion-detection would assume that the surveillance video need to be recorded or need to send out a warning message and thus an erroneous judgment is made.
There are the same troublesome matters for an exterior surveillance system, for example the cars ran on the road and the pedestrians walked on the street not only usually cause the mechanism of motion-detection to make an erroneous judgment, but also the troublesome matters are produced due to those unnecessary surveillance videos often to be recorded.
According to the foregoing description, a surveillance system and a surveillance method capable of saving a capacity of a storage medium and preventing an erroneous judgment occurred in the mechanism of motion-detection are needed.